Wolfy Day Afternoon
by Psycho Kitty-chan
Summary: Sakura tried to keep Sasuke from leaving the village only to get her self turned into an animal! So what does that exactly do to the whole Naruto story line? No training, no killing Sasori, oh no!


konnichiwa, I'm Lucky Star okami and this is my first story. Since it's only the preclude its gonna be kinda short. Gomen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Authors note:** Hiya, I wanted to do a without Sakura story without actually getting rid of her complete. Yes, she's still in the main pre shipuuden era since this is the only character that is going to be explained about most the time in this whole story. I plan to also do a sequel, because the story won't go over maybe fifteen chapters. Maybe. This seems like to be a 'what if' fic to me since I never seen a topic like this before on fanfiction net. I hope it works on here. Hopefully..

Title: Missing In History

summary: At a feeble attempt to stop Sasuke from leaving Konoha, Sakura uses an unusual jutsu that turns you into an animal. Instead, it backfires and Sasuke makes his getaway unharmed and turns into an enemy for life heading straight for oto. Back in Konoha, Tsunade puts the two down for MIA except Sakura isn't really dead. Where is she? And what jutsus will she discover and what will mess up the time line that occurred in Naruto history? Read and find out.

parings: Sakura H.

category: humor/adventure

"Hello." normal speech

_'Hello.' thoughts_

**'Hello.'** inner Sakura.

Missing In History

preclude

Everything was silent in fair known konoha except slightly loud breathing on somebody's neck. It trailed close to a said male's neck heaving and chocking on gravity. His lips slowly parted and turned into words that spoke utter gracefulness.

"Thank you."

Sakura misread that appreciations that went thump in the night.

_'Wha?'_

**'You heard that girl! Sasuke kun is leaving you! Hurry up and use the justu!'** boasted inner Sakura.

Just as Sasuke was about to pick her up and leave the weak minded girl on the bench, something strange happened. Sakura got a scroll out of her pocket and it enlarged in size taking over her entire body weight. Sasuke had a wtf expression on his face and made a break for it towards the gates but Sakura wasn't going to have that.

She brought her fingers up to her petite waste and did some unfamiliar hand signs.

Rabbit, dog, dog, boar, and last but not least, snake.

What was even more weird that the jutsu was commanded in her mind, not out in the open. Soon a yellow smoke cloud popped open like fire works and mad its way right near Sasuke's disappearing back side. The smoke traveled and headed down towards the boy that tripped and fell on a fallen tricycle left behind by those silly village children.

Said boy turned his entire body around to look at what was engulfing him. Yellow fairy dust. Literally. His left eye brow twitched at what Sakura used; Just some yellow substance instead of pink. Bored by what trapped him from going any further, Sasuke unleashed something that might as well be used as a backfire scapegoat.

Quality.

Let's hope the two survived the night without getting eaten by a giant forest bear.

*888*

"Crap, stupid Tsunade and her dumb ass paper work."

"I know. no Justice for us at all.."

Two paper carrying spiky haired men were walking down the street when one of them fell and tripped over something. The surviving spiky one was laughing his ass off at his friend and fell to the floor flailing around like a mad man.

he took one look at his friend then back at him again then went silent for a few seconds before bursting once again with laughter.

"Ahahahha!"

said fallen victim folded his arms in annoyance. "Shut up pussy eater."

the other guy looked at him strangely. "Are you gay? Cause you eat pussy too."

fallen victim ignored his acquaint and fussed over the fallen papers. "Shit! looks like we lost a document." he cursed.

his friend heard the sorrow and problematic guilt and solved it with ease.

"found it. It's by the bushes."

Together the two workers collected all the dirty papers and headed straight for the bushes to find something very bizarre. Something white like snow with green eyes was resting on the ground from the deadly rays of sunshine.

"Hey look, it's a polar bear." pointed out spiky.

"Naw, looks like a wolf to me. I thought these kinds were only in the yukigakure no sato."

the two exchanged looks before shrugging and heading off towards the hokages tower to distribute the documents on foot. While they left, it's eyes were focused on their retreating forms that lead to shame.

"Sasuke.."

**~meanwhile in hokages office~**

"Sasuke Uchiha is gone?"

"Yup. I saw him leave in a dazed state looking high and cloudy in the eye sockets." spoke Gai sensei.

Tsunade looked at the man like he was an alien. "Dazed? Explain that."

Gai got into a thinking position pissing the new hokage off at his new slowness. All she asked was to explain why he was like that, not pose for her like he was in some green fruit cup magazine.

"Well, me and rock lee were running over a hundred laps around konoha," he paused while jogging in place, "Then, we stopped to look at the scenery and all we saw was him looking all high and junk with yellow dust all over him." he ended.

"Weird." Tsunade said and rolled her brown eyes at the idiot.

Slam! Two people rushed inside with something strange in their hands.

"Look! We found a puppy!"

Tsunade stared at the animal and it stared back at her with evil intentions.

'"Well, umm.." spiky mumbled trying to break the ice. "Can we keep it?"

Tsunade's hazel eyes beamed with rage at the question. The duo took it as a no and still kept pestering her with their silly excuses that they'll train it and keep it from crapping in her office. Or ripping up her documents and using her sake as a substitute drinking water for the pup but Tsunade still said no.

"Come on, please can we keep it?" Kotetsu said with large black chibi puppy dog eyes.

Her hazel eyes traveled up and down scanning the wolf's figure; it was small and had silver dirty fur that engulfed it's puny body. Green eyes with bluish irises looked back at her almost nonverbal whining to keep it here forever and ever.

But will she keep it? Let's see..

"Hmmm, ever since yuki has changed to spring, most of their arctic animals have become extinct." she paused and looked even forward into her new investigation. "Looks like your a new born aren't you?" she questioned the animal even though she knew it won't answer back.

_'You bitch, I am not! It's me, Sakura!'_ the wolf barked and yowled like it had rabies.

Having enough of the animal that was tearing at her kimono, Tsunade threw the pup out the window. Kotetsu and Izumo gasped and ran toward the window waiting carefully to see if any life is accustomed for.

A few seconds passed and a few bushed moved to reveal a slight bruised canine. The two guards signed in relief and left the window to go yell at Tsunade who was the deadly culprit.

"Look what you did big busty woman!" shouted Izumo while pointing at her bouncy breasts instead of looking dead at her face.

Tsunade gave Izumo some deadly glaring and evil aura and turned around so the two perverted men won't look at her torpedo bosoms.

"Too bad. Better find it before I do." Tsunade stubbornly spoke.

Izumo and Kotetsu slammed their hands together with a high five gesture and yelled tag team then ran out the room leaving a cloud of smoke. Tsunade shook her head at the two and sat down at the desk to finish doing her paper work.

she stopped doing her work and sent her eyes near big eyed black doted infections belonging towards a certain taijutsu shinobi.

"umm, yosh?" he said meekly.

"ACK! GET OUT MY FUCKING OFFICE YOU WEIRD ASS SPANDEX WEARING BIMBO!" she roared and threw her desk at him.

**~outside~**

Limp, limp, a small white foot was limping on the green grass. It fell to the forest floor for a couple of moments before taking off once again out into the open. Said wolf was walking around konoha for a while now, getting curious and sometimes fearful eyes staring right back at her. Like she gave a damn since that's all she did when she used to be a human.

_'I miss Naruto. And Sasuke, and clothes.'_ she frowned at the last word.

Sakura felt naked when all she got to show for it was no breasts and a flat behind. It kind of felt good to walk around naked except all there was to support her self during the harsh winter and summer rain was her nice fluffy fur. Well, mediocre since right now her fluff market was going out of business.

It smelt like ass, dirty human hands and dried out perfume she used at a quick attempt to get at Sasuke; which always failed. Forget him. He wasn't worth it and besides, she was a little old for him anyways. Her moments halted for a moment because the boiling sun was too unbearable for her liking.

_'Stupid ass sun. I need some water.'_ her tongue hung out side like a dead caterpillar falling off the stem.

Just them, a few voices brought her back to reality.

"Yohoo, puppy. Where are you?"

"We got some doggie treats for you."

_'Shit. Not them again.'_

Sakura took one more look back to see if the two monkeys were following her before making a break for it into the park. Her speed increased when the felling in her hind leg was going away allowing more gravity to take over when she leaped. After losing them she held her head up high, silently laughing at them for running like slow pokes.

_'Take that you ass wipes.' _grinned Sakura while baring her fangs.

Out of nowhere a voice erupted through the currents like an upbeat bark.

_"Hi! You must be new here. I'm-"_

end of preclude.

How was the preclude? Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me! You get the idea right? Sakura tries to use a spell on the now leaving Sasuke and it back fires turning her into a little puppy. Now the whole time line is messed up and what will come of it? Hehehe, read and you'll find out next time. Please review and it shall continue. Bye.


End file.
